


A Not So Welcome Conversation

by lasairfhiona



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo has a conversation he doesn't want to have</p><p>tww100 topic: Blacklisted or some one does something to get them into a *lot* of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Welcome Conversation

"Good God, Leo. What the hell were you thinking?"

Leo sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation, but just once he wished he'd have been wrong. "With all due respect, sir, it's none of your business." He said, knowing as soon as the words came out of his mouth they wouldn't be received well.

"None of my business? You're sleeping with counsel for the Senate Majority leader and it's none of my business?"

"That's right, sir," he confirmed. "It's none of your business who I chose to fall in love with." It was bad enough that his relationship with Ainsley had been discovered and splashed about a gossip column, but he really hadn't wanted to tell his oldest friend that he was in love with her this way.

"How long has this been gong on?"

"Since she worked for us," he admitted waiting for Jed's explosion.

"You have been having an affair with her for *years* and I'm just finding out about it *now*? From the gossip column?"

"It's not an affair. It's a relationship," Leo clarified.

"Why?"

"Because we knew you and everyone else would react this way," he said, softening his words. He knew this wasn't easy and he knew how much this lie of omission had hurt his friend.

"She better be worth it?"

"She is, sir, she is."

"hrmp."

Leo smiled, he knew he'd won Jed over the minute he heard the non-committal sound. .This was the hard part for him. Facing the rest of the "kids" and admitting his long time secret relationship with Ainsley wouldn't be nearly as bad


End file.
